163rd Reaper Unit
The 163rd Reaper Unit nicknamed "The Reapers" was a fearsome unit in the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces.Text Log: The Axe is of Evil They served a major role in the Secession War back on Earth such as controlling the riots there. At some point, they are stationed on Tau Volantis, specifically chosen by Major General Spencer Mahad. They are picked as his "insurance" against unforeseen difficulties. The unit was at first stationed on the Tau Volantis fleet's flagship, the CMS Roanoke, but later half of the unit was taken down to the planet. The unit even got their very own barracks located in the Research Compound, next to the entrance of the Alien Machine. Scenario Five was presumably the reason why the unit was sent there. History Secession Wars Some time prior to the expedition to Tau Volantis, the Reaper Unit served a major role during the Secession War on Earth and according to General Spencer Mahad "cut their teeth for doing wet work" for the S.C.A.F, presumably killing civilians and doing other unethical acts. Marker hunting The Reaper Unit was sent to Tau Volantis to serve as a safe-guard of General Mahad and his team. He ordered Marjorie Graves, the admiral of the fleet stationed above the planet to have the Unit stationed on her ship, the CMS Roanoke. According to her, the officers are rude and did not do a part for the ship and the crew. Mahad agreed to have half of the unit's soldiers taken to the planet surface once the dig teams dug into the icy surface of the planet. Demise At some point after their deployment on Tau Volantis' surface, the unit's "water boy" went missing and was replaced by a young SCAF soldier eager to join the legendary "Reapers". Several members of the 163rd harassed the private, giving him demeaning tasks, primarily janitorial duties. The private, K. Myers was eventually convinced by a unit member that if he performed his duties without cleaning himself for a week, the unit would consent to him joining the Reapers.Text Log:Getting A Head of the Game His task was completed. Myers was instead humiliated and informed that the only way that he could join the 163rd was if everyone else in the unit was dead. Private Myers apparently took this literally and subsequently murdered all fifteen members of the 163rd stationed planetside, by chopping off their heads, in their sleep, with an axe. What became of Myers after his killing spree was unknown. What happened to the Reapers still stationed aboard the CMS Roanoke is unknown. LT Tucker Edwards , who had refused to commit suicide, expected the 163rd to try and kill him in compliance with the Scenerio Five order, and heavily booby trapped the Conning Tower of the C.M.S. Terra Nova. Despite this, it appears that they never made the attempt, as all the traps were still armed and in place when Isaac Clarke (and possibly John Carver ) explored the derelict 200 years later. It is presumed, due to their brainwashing, that they did comply with the orders and committed suicide. Events of Dead Space 3 During the Marker Team's mission to Tau Volantis, several members of the Unitologist militia managed to find an officer's access card to the barracks of the Reaper Unit in the Paleontology Sector of the Research Compound. Inside, they were all killed by necromorphs hiding within. Some time later, Isaac Clarke went to investigate the barracks, to search for any weapons that may have been stored there, and discovered the massacre that Myers committed with severed heads laying everywhere. The barracks seemed to be highly infested with Creeper and Shambler that presumably are transformed from the heads that Myers cut off 200 years prior, using the bodies of the slain Unitologists. Equipment The 163rd was issued the Elite Suit, a specialized variant of the standard Legionary Suit. The unit also used the Show Stopper submachine gun. Trivia *The logo in the barracks of the Reapers next to the elevator has an "RIP" graffiti written in blood on it. It is unknown who wrote it as Mayers stated in his log that he "became" the Reaper Unit after he slaughtered the entire unit stationed on the planet. However, it is possible that either Myers wrote it because he thought the unit was gone or someone else wrote it on the logo as means of honoring the dead soldiers. *Given the Reaper's reputation as merciless killers, as well as one of the S.C.A.F.'s most elite combat units, who would have no problem killing their comrades if ordered, their being "insurance" likely referred to the possibly of a Scenerio Five order. The half of the unit stationed planetside had close proximity to the research labs to allow them to quickly eliminate those with the most knowledge of the research, as well as critical research materials/equipment. Meanwhile, the other half of the unit were left aboard the CMS Roanoke, the command ship of the orbital floatilla, which would allow them to quickly eliminate the floatilla's leadership and any critical data. This is all but confirmed as a film still playing in the Reaper's barracks is apparently a brainwashing program to ensure that they would have carried out a Scenerio Five order without a second thought. *PVT Myer's murder of all members of the Reapers prevented them from participating in the Scenerio Five. This is likely why the Rosetta labs, and the materials in the research labs, were saved from destruction. Sources Category:Organizations